Birds of a Feather
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Maeve's quest keeps sending her on her way, this time she meets someone from the past whom she thought was dead...


"Tao what are you doing?" Daar asked  
"I'm doing some alterations on the round wheel of mine" Tao played with the circular piece of wood  
Suddenly the two heard fighting and saw a blast from the forest.  
"Sounds like trouble" Tao noted  
"Let's see" Daar got up and started towards the forest  
  
The two came upon a redhead fighting King Zed's guards. She swung her sword and zapped them with her magic.   
"She seems fine" Daar said as he watched  
"I'd say so" Tao answered  
King Zed's guards finally retreated, and Maeve formed a fireball and left them something to remember her by. A huge burn on their bottoms.  
The two men laughed.   
"Well done" Daar said as he approached  
"You're a sorceress then?" Tao  
"I am, or I might be. But who might you be?" the redhead asked as she held her sword firmly  
"I am Daar, this is Tao, we mean you no harm. And that is Ru"   
She turned around and saw the huge tiger. Daar talked to Ru and told him that the woman meant no harm, yet.  
The redhead also spoke to the tiger in her mind. Ru was taken back, for Daar was the only one able to talk to him.  
"You can talk to Ru?" Daar asked  
"I why not?" she asked  
"It's just I've never met anyone else that could talk to him, or any other animals"  
"It's a big world out there, it wouldn't hurt to go out and see it" she answered  
"What tribe are you from?"  
"Tribe? I'm from a clan from a far away land"  
"Can those in your clan communicate with the animals as well?" Tao asked  
"No, I had to learn it. Why do you ask?"   
"I am the last of my tribe, I am the only one left that can speak with the animals. It is good to finally meet someone else that can"  
"I didn't know that was a skill that was so prized"  
"Can we talk some more. Tell us where you're from" Daar said  
Ru nudged the redhead slightly, telling her it was ok to go with them.  
"Ok, Ru says you're of no harm. I will go with you then"  
"Your name?" Daar asked  
"Maeve, my name is Maeve"  
  
The three walked towards the sanctuary, Ru following them. Above them a majestic bird called out, wondering who the stranger was. Daar looked up and spoke to Shalak. Maeve looked up and asked the bird what his name was. Shalak was surpised and asked Daar what was going on.   
"Shalak would like to know who you are" Daar said  
"I sense something from him, strange" Maeve said as she looked up at him in the sky  
"What is it?" Tao asked  
"A familiar feeling of some sort" Maeve answered  
Kodo and Podo scampered through the sanctuary, and Daar picked them up.  
"This is Kodo and this is Podo" Daar smiled as he showed them to her  
"Two balls of mischief!" Tao added as he dropped his things off  
Maeve reached out and the two jumped on her and started crawling on her shoulders. She started laughing.  
"You two are full of mischief" Maeve laughed  
"So Maeve, where are you from?" Tao asked   
"I am from Eire,a small island in the north. It's rather cold in the winter, but in the spring and summer the fields of grass are as green as emeralds"  
"Lovely place" Tao added  
"Very"  
"So how did you get here?" Daar asked  
"It's a strange story actually. I was training with my teacher, when he was lost to us, so we spend a year searching for him. But then there was a storm, and I fell overboard, I was swept away and my teacher protected me, but took me away"  
"Away?" Tao asked  
"Yes to another dimension or something. I studied there, but then he sent me on a journey and I was sent to this strange land. It was too strange, and now I'm here"  
"You don't know how you got here?" Toa asked  
"Magic, that's all I know"  
"You know magic?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you a sorceress?"  
"No, I'm a sorcerer's apprentice, I still have much to learn"  
Shalak flew down from the heavens and perched nearby. Maeve looked up.  
*Why so sad?* Maeve asked  
*There is so much you don't know, that none of them know*  
*Like?*  
*Too much, I cannot talk about it*  
*I sense a huge burden in your heart, much like mine*  
  
In the dark caves, the Sorceress looked at what was happening in her pool.  
"Fasinating, she has the ability to speak with animals" the sorceress said  
"She posses the power that you so desire" the ancient one said as he appeared  
"Yes, she says that she was taught? How is that possible?" the sorceress asked  
"She is not from this world, and such her way of magic is different from ours. There are many worlds out there remember? Worlds that we have yet to see"  
"Worlds that you promised to show me"  
"All in good time my dear"  
  
Near the river, Tao was filling the drinking skins with water. Daar was washing up, and Maeve was talk to Shalak.   
*Do you love her?* Maeve asked  
*Yes with all my heart, I would do anything for her*  
*Does she remember you?*  
*Yes, for a brief moment, she released the spell on me cast by the ancient one, and I held her in my arms for a moment, and she remembered who I was. She still loved me*  
*She released the spell cast on you? How?*  
*I do not know magic, I do not know.*  
*But she has the ability to free you?*  
*Only temporary, the ancient one saw us, and turned me back*  
*This sorceress has great power*  
*Some, but the ancient one has much power*  
  
But then 10 soliders of King Zed showed up.  
"There she is! Get her!" the soilders yelled  
"She will be a fine addition to his harem"  
"I doubt it!" Maeve got up and Shalak flew off  
Daar grabbed his staff, and Tao held onto the skins filled with water in his hands. Maeve formed a fireball and smiled.   
"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Maeve said  
The soilders charged and yelled.   
"Men, you always want to do it the hard way" Maeve threw the fireball at them, there was a huge explosion and the soilders scattered off into different directions.   
"Element, wind!" Maeve yelled and a huge gust of wind blew the soldiers away. Maeve dusted off her hands as to a job well done. Daar stood there still holding his staff, still ready for battle.  
"You have great power" Daar said  
"Not great, I had to study long and hard to be able to do what I did before" Maeve said  
"Wow" Tao said in shock  
"What are you humans doing to my forest?!" Culputria stormed from the trees  
"Culputria" Daar said suprised  
"You are to protect the forest and the animals! Not destroy it or use it as a playground for your human games!"  
"We were attacked, they were soldiers from King Zed" Daar said  
"I don't like that King Zed. Maybe I should pay him a little visit"  
"Maybe"  
"And you, who are you? And how is it that you are able to talk to the animals?"  
"Who are you?" Maeve answered back  
"I asked first"  
"Doesn't mean you get answered first"  
"Ah, this is Culputria, she's the guardian of the forest and it's animals. This is Maeve"   
"How is it you are able to speak with the animals? It is a gift that I bestow on those that are worthy!"  
"I was taught, your gift is meaningless to me."  
"Taught? By who? I demand to know!"  
"You do?" Maeve formed a fireball, "How badly do you want to know?"  
  
And watching from her lair was the sorceress from her pool. She realized that this redhead did indeed have much power. She had the power she so wanted, and she was defying Culpitra as well. She waved her hand and Maeve disappeared and suddenly re appeared in front of her. A stunned Maeve looked around.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Maeve asked  
"Merely a friend" the sorceress answered  
"Allana?" Maeve asked while taking a closer look  
"No, that is not my name. We have never met before"  
"Yes we have, it' you Alana! I should have known, using the dark arts again! I thought we had seen the last of you!"  
"I am not from your world. I have no quarrel with you. I only wish to talk"  
"Talk about what?"  
"You power"  
"What power?"  
"The ability to talk to the animals. How do you do it?"  
"Why do you want to know? Why does everyone want to know?"  
"Because so very few can do it that's why. You said you were taught. Teach me"  
"Why should I?"  
"I think there is some sort of agreement we can both come to here. I wish you to teach me to talk to the animals. You in turn want to know how I turned Shalak into a human"  
"You are the sorceress?"  
"Indeed I am, now shall we work out an agreement now?"  
  
  
A few moments later, Maeve returned as if nothing had happened, back to the same exact second she was taken away, still engaged in an argument with Culpitra.   
"What are you a sorceress?" Culpitra asked  
"Maybe I am" Maeve answered back fiercely  
"Why don't we leave this area for now, I'm sure King Zed will send more of his men by now" Tao interjected  
"We really should get moving" Daar added  
"Fine, we will continue this later" Culpitra spat out  
"Looking forward to it" answered back  
Culpitra walked into the forest and disappeared. The three remaining started traveling towards the sanctuary. Shalak flew overhead and Maeve and Daar both looked up.  
"Something's wrong" Daar said as he followed Shalak  
The three ran to the Terron's base camp. Daar looked around to see what was wrong.   
"Kyra"   
"Who's that?" Maeve asked  
"My love" Daar answered back  
Kyra was being led into King Zed's tent.   
"We have to get her" Daar started to move.  
  
Inside King Zed's tent, Kyra was tied to a post, while King Zed smiled in delight.   
"I see you have returned to us" he spoke  
"Never!" she yelled back  
"Well for tonite you are mine, and mine alone. And not even your precious beastmaster can save you" he grabbed her face   
  
"What's your plan?" Tao asked  
"Create a distraction and I'll get her" Daar answered  
"I don't like that plan, because I always end up being chased around by the Terrons" Tao said  
"Men," Maeve sighed, "Let me handle this" Maeve got up and started walking towards the tent.   
"What is she doing?" Tao asked  
"I don't know"  
Maeve sauntered into the camp, while all the soldiers watched her. She smiled at the rough brutes and walked twoards King Zed's tent.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a guard stopped her  
"I'm here for King Zed" Maeve seductively answered back  
"He's busy"  
"I know, but don't you think he'll have more fun with me in there?" Maeve touched his stubbled face  
"Well yeah, ok" the guard let her pass  
Maeve rolled her eyes at the stupidity of some men, and walked inside.   
"Who are you? Oh my, nevermind" King Zed said as he crushed Kyra's body with his own.   
Maeve was disgusted at the sight before her. King Zed with his old body crushing Kyra's, her arms pinned up, unable to break free.   
"I'm here to make sure you have a good time" Maeve answered  
"Oh my, yes come here"  
Maeve walked over to King Zed, and stopped.  
"But I don't like to share" Maeve said  
King Zed looked over at Kyra and then Maeve, he quickly made a decision and got off Kyra.   
"Good choice" Maeve said as she formed a fireball behind her back  
"Now come to me my lovely one" King Zed said with open arms.  
Kyra ran near the door and stopped as she saw the fireball.   
"Go now!" Maeve yelled at Kyra, who merely nodded.  
Kyra ran outside and right into Daar's arms.  
"Daar!" she threw her arms around him  
"Come, quickly!" Daar said as he lead her away  
"You've been a naughty boy" Maeve smiled  
"Oh yes I have"  
"You need to be punished!" and with that Maeve threw the fireball at him.   
The entire tent exploded. The soldiers ran to the tent to see what happened. Daar and Tao looked back and wondered if that was the last they had seen of her.   
  
Daar looked up at the sky and saw Shalak. He screeched and showed him that Maeve had escaped and was running back to the sanctuary with Ru by her side. He smiled.  
"She's alright. Come let's get out of here" Daar said  
  
Maeve ran through the forest heading back to the sanctuary. She was stopped by the sorceress. Ru roared at her. The sorceress waved her hand and Ru froze.   
"I've never seen anyone quite make a fool out of King Zed like that before" the sorceress said  
"Well it wasn't that hard" Maeve answered  
"I've come to talk to you"  
"About what?"  
"Our agreement. Show me how you talk to the animals"  
"Show me how you broke the spell"  
"It was only temporary. The ancient one undid all that I undid."  
"But tell me how you did it"  
"Very well" the sorceress wisked the both of them away into her lair.  
She stood over her pool and the image of Shalak appeared. Maeve watched carefully. The sorceress opened the locket around her neck.  
"In here is a piece of Shalak's hair. I dropped it into the pool and wished for it to happen and it did. He appeared before me in his human form"  
"That's it?"  
"Yes, quite simple"  
"What's in this pool?"  
"Just a pool. It contains part of me. I put some of my magic in there, so part of me is in there as well."  
"Please explain more"  
"I don't know exactly where the pool came from. I don't remember much. My memory was taken from me, and I don't remember my life as a mortal."  
"Who would do that to you?"  
"The anicent one"  
"Who is this ancient one?"  
"I am" the ancient one appeared and startled the two, "Does my presence shock you?"  
"What are you doing here?" the sorceress asked  
"Looking at a potential prospect. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a little business to take care of"   
"Wait!" the sorceress yelled but it was too late, the ancient one had disappeared taking Maeve with him.  
"I hate these games you play" the sorceress said as she looked in her pool again  
  
Maeve looked around at her surroundings. She was up in the sky, standing on the clouds. The ancient one was standing on the next cloud.  
"Where are you? In the heavens." the ancient one said  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
"Well you seem very eager in learning magic from the sorceress. Why not just go straight to the source?"  
"What do you want?"  
"My straight to the point. That's quite refreshing. You see my young student has been venturing off on her own. She's become quite unpredictable."  
"You can't control her"  
"Something like that. But I think it will be time for me to let her go. And then I will be needing a new student."  
"Well you'll always have Shalak"  
"Don't mention that name"  
"You want me to be your student? I already have a mentor."  
"Really? Where is he?"  
"He sent me on this journey"  
"To do what?"  
"None of your concern"  
"You don't know, do you?"  
"Well you're the almighty ancient one, why don't you tell me?"  
"I know you come from a different world. That your magic is different from ours. That the answer you seek, isn't really here is it? That your quest will take you to more strange worlds, that each world is a test. Whether you will pass or fail is not yet foreseen"  
"The sorceress was right, you do like these little games."  
"Is that what she said?"  
"You underestimate her. That will be your downfall. You try to keep her from Shalak but she knows the truth. You cannot fight a force called love. Not even you ancient one. And when was the last time you had a bath?"  
"Enough of this!"   
There was a bright blast of light, and Maeve found herself back in the forest. She looked around. She got up and started to head back to the sanctuary.  
  
Nightfall, and Tao had managed to build a fire. Daar and Kyra were talking in an embrace. Tao looked away.   
"Maeve!" Tao yelled  
"Nice to see you too" Maeve walked near them  
"We were wondering what happened to you" Daar asked  
"Took the scenic route" Maeve answered  
"We wanted to thank you for what you did" Kyra said  
"No need to" Maeve smiled  
"We're finally together at last" Kyra kissed Daar  
Maeve looked away, she was truly happy for them, but inside she felt jealous. Jealous that she never had that with Sinbad. She never told him, and it burned inside her. She hoped that at the end of her journey she would be given the chance to tell him.   
"Terrons!" Tao yelled  
Daar and Kyra got up and saw the ambush of Terron soldiers. Maeve formed a giant fireball and threw it at them. There was a giant explosion, pieces of trees and debris were flying all over. But the soldiers kept coming. Maeve got up and fought off the Terrons attacking her.  
"Daar!" Kyra yelled as she was being ripped away  
"Kyra!" Daar chased after her  
Maeve lifted her arms up and started to chant. Her body started spinning around and around. She became a giant tornado. The winds started to rip the plants and trees out of the ground. Suddnely she stopped and so did everything else. She walked over to Tao who was grabbing on to the tree. She touched him and he jumped.   
"What? What happened?" Tao asked  
"I used my magic. Come let's get out of here"  
"Daar went after Kyra" Tao said  
Maeve looked up into the sky and Shalak showed her what he saw. He saw Daar fight with the soldier and get Kyra back.  
"They're ok. They're heading upstream. Let's go" Maeve started walking  
  
Upstream they all met up. They got in a boat and paddled upsteam.  
"You have great magical powers" Daar said  
"Are you sure you're not a sorceress?" Kyra asked  
"I'm a sorcerer's apprentice. I'm still learning" Maeve answered  
"Have you met the sorceress?" Tao asked  
"Yes, briefly. She reminds of someone in my world"   
"Who?"  
"A banshee"  
"What's that?" Tao asked  
"An evil female demoness"  
"Well you're not that far off then" Daar added, "The sorceress has been after my ability to speak to the animals for a while now. You should be careful"  
"I should"  
  
The next morning, the four slept near a fire. Maeve had gotten up and decided to wash up in the river. She cupped the water in her hands and brought it to her face. The cold water splashed onto her skin and quickly awoke her.   
"I remind you of a banshee?"   
Maeve quickly looked up. The sorceress was standing on the water.  
"Figuratively"  
"I understand the Ancient one spoke to you"  
"He did, he has a temper"  
"Among other things. But now I think there is a way for you to free Shalak"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you" the sorceress wisked both of them away again  
"I hate it when you do that!" Maeve yelled as they appeared in her lair again.  
"We don't have much time"  
"Show me how you use the pool" Maeve asked  
"Just think of what or who u want to see and it will appear"   
Maeve stood over the pool and thought of the one thing she truly wanted to see. And it appeared. Sinbad. Standing there leaning over the side of the ship, gazing out at sea, with Dermott next to him. Maeve smiled as the image warmed her heart.  
"This is who you desire most?"   
"Not him, the hawk. It is my brother"  
"I see, now you do the spell"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, perhaps your magic will have a better effect"  
"Very well" Maeve took her locket and dropped the hair into the pool. The pool started to bubble. The image of Shalak appeared and he fell from the heavens. A male body started to form on the grass.   
"It worked!" the sorceress exclaimed  
"Go to him" Maeve said  
"But the ancient one"  
"I'll take care of him. Go to him" Maeve pushed her  
"Use the crystals in the pool. They have much power" the sorceress said before disappearing.  
Maeve looked into the pool and saw that the sorceress and run into Shalak's arms. Maeve smiled. She picked up a small crystal and looked at the purple glow.  
"I see you posess great power" the ancient said appearing from the darkness  
"It's not that hard to learn" Maeve answered back  
"So you managed to undo my curse. It can very well be done again, with a stronger curse"  
"True, you could, but I cast the spell. And where I come from, there's only way to break a spell"  
"True your magic is different. I suppose I cannot just undo what you did. But let's see what else you hold inside you"  
The ancient one started to invade Maeve's mind. Maeve immediately brought up her walls, blocking him.  
"My, my, you hold many secrets"  
"My secrets, and mind alone!"   
Maeve tried harder to block him out, he managed to only get bits and pieces of images and voices. Her iron will would not be broken, and he would not be allowed to enter her mind. The ancient one was surprised. He had never been denied.   
"Very well, keep your secrets"  
"You can't win all the time old one"  
"That's Ancient One!"  
"You're Ancient alright! I've seen the likes of you before! You cling onto the dying old ways because without it you're nothing"  
"The impetious of youth!"  
"You are a dying old race with no one to carry on your supposed great legacy. So hurry up and leave us already! We don't need you! Nobody needs you!"  
"Do you know who you are talking to? Do you know that it was I who created this universe? That it was I that created this world? That I created that ground you're standing on?"  
"That you keep talking and nobody's listening? You did not create anything. You just destroy. And if you were so great why were you imprisoned? Oh yes, the sorceress told me many things. Now you will leave them alone!"  
"This human emotion is so touching. Leave them alone? So they may have the supposed love that you never did?"  
"Love is the greatest force in this universe, and nothing will stop it. Especially some old man!"  
"I was considering you to be my student, but now I realize that was a huge mistake. You shall share the same fate as the sorceress"  
The Ancient One took out a humming bird and dropped a small drop of glowing liquid onto his finger. He let the hummingbird go, and approached Maeve with it.  
"I give you an eternity to ponder about what is the greatest force in this universe"  
He gently blew the liquid on his finger, and it grew and flew into the air surrounding Maeve. It wrapped around her, and then solidified into solid rock. The Ancient One smiled.  
Maeve was trapped inside this prison, her body would not move, only her eyes. She looked around and saw the Ancient One smiling.   
"Now, I have other pressing matters to deal with" he started to walk away  
Maeve felt the anger burn inside her. The crystal still in her hand, she felt the heat building. There was glow from inside the rock, and then a huge explosion, bits and debris went flying and hit the ancient one. He ducked for cover and turned around in astonishment.   
  
Maeve emereged from the smoke. She walked over to the Ancient One, towering over him.  
"Ever mind the Rule of Three, Three times what thou givest returns to thee, This lesson well, thou must learn, Thee only gets what thou dost earn!"  
The Ancient One backed away as Maeve seemed to be glowing with power.   
"What are you?"  
"A Celt!"  
  
Daar and Kyra were walking along the riverside. Tao was off collecting herbs. Daar looked up into the sky and wondered where Shalak was. He held Kyra close and was grateful that she was back. The two walked along and saw two bodies splashing in the river. One was clearly male and female.   
"Who could that be?" Kyra asked  
"I see it but I don't believe it" Daar said in amazement  
"Daar?" Kyra asked as she followed him  
Daar walked closer and saw a blonde, a blonde he knew too well.  
"Sorceress?" Daar asked  
The Sorceress quickly covered herself and ran into the bushes. Shalak did the same.  
"Beastmaster!" the sorceress yelled as she hid behind Shalak  
"You, we've met before, in the burning forest" Daar directed to Shalak  
"Yes, you helped me save my woman"  
"She's your woman?"  
"Yes, I love her"  
"Daar, what's going on?"  
  
But then there was a huge gust of wind and Maeve appeared, much like the Sorceress would. Everyone looked at her.   
"You know, this thing does come in handy at times" Maeve said as she showed her the crystal  
"Maeve? How did you learn so quickly?" the sorceress asked  
"It wasn't really that hard, once you get the hang of it. And I left you a suprise" Maeve smiled  
"A surprise?" the sorceress got up from the bushes and appeared fully clothed  
"Yes, I think you'll like it. This world isn't that bad, I can see why you like it here. This crystal did come in handy sorceress"  
"Then keep it, as a charm"  
"Thank you"  
And then a giant vortex opened up, pulling in everything in site.   
"What is that???!" Kyra yelled out  
"My way home. Thank you! Thank you everyone, for everything!" and with that Maeve was pulled into the vortex and it closed.   
  
The sorceress returned to her lair, where she found the Ancient One trapped in a rock, staring at her.   
"A wonderful surprise indeed, Maeve," the sorceress smiled, "Shalak! Come, we have many worlds to visit" 


End file.
